Conventional systems for heating fluids in process equipment are based on electric heating and steam heating. It is important that the heating equipment is of a high reliability since failure of the heating equipment would have significant adverse effects on the process equipment. As a consequence, invariably the initial purchase price and on-going maintenance costs of the conventional systems are high.